Lost Memories
by AikouOukami
Summary: It has been 2 weeks after Team ShadowGear was attacked by Phantom Lord and Levy has just woken up. She has no memories of being attacked and what's worse is that the guild doesn't want to tell her. After her sessions with Porlyusica trying to help her regain her memories she is plagued by nightmares. A mysterious man attacking her and her friends. But in reality she finds herself..
1. Her Awakening

So it's been a while since I've written a Fanfiction I won't ask for you to be nice in the review section. If you have any suggestions or ideas please feel free to Review. I do not own Fairy Tail or its Characters just the idea of this story. If I did own Fairy Tail Gajeel would never own a shirt. ;)

Lost Memories

Rated: M for later Chapters.

Ch. 1 Her Awakening

~Hospital~

It was 2 weeks after the attack from Phantom Lord and Levy had yet to waken. Her team members along with her fellow guild members were worried because it seemed like she had taken the most punishment out of her team. No one knew why exactly but most came to the conclusion that she stood up for her guild and her team, she was a member of Fairy Tail and she had the attitude to prove it.

She was slowly made aware of her surroundings, a bright light above her, she was laying on her back and she had a numbing sensation from what she guessed was caused by being in the same position for a long period of time. She could faintly hear whispering next to her but she couldn't see clearly her eyes still coated with the fog of sleep. She knew the voices well, Jet and Droy, she had grown up with them in the guild.

"Should we call for the nurse? They did say to let them know when she woke up." Jet whispered to his team mate trying not to bother Levy as she woke up. Droy was going to respond but was cut off by Master Makarov entering the room with Porlyusica following close behind. Levy opened her eyes her vision slowly clearing, she was able to make out blurry figures and colors and after a few minutes she was able to gain her focus.

"Master, was our mission completed?" Levy tried to sit up slowly only to be held in place by Porlyusica. When she looked up she was met with cold red eyes glaring at her to be still. "You are still healing child. Do not move or you will cause yourself more pain." Porlyusica was very hard and didn't sugar coat anything which is probably why Levy had a slight fondness when it came to the older pink haired woman. Unlike herself she wasn't afraid to speak her mind when the situation called for it.

Master Makarov was considered Levy's Legal guardian since Levy did not have any parents at least from what she could remember. He paid for her treatment out of the Emergency guild money he had set aside for each of the members. He took it out of their earnings after each mission. Jet and Droy were released from the hospital and Levy was kept for further testing seeing as she could not recall events from the past 2 weeks. She was told that she would be released in a couple days after the doctors ran a few more tests wanting to make sure that she wouldn't have any permanent damage done to her internal organs. When she was finally allowed to move about her room and the hospital she went to the bathroom and took off her hospital gown and that is when she became fully aware of how badly she had been damaged. She had bruising on her back that had begun to fade. The ink that had been painted on her stomach, stained her skin and marked her with a symbol she had never seen before would come out in time. She had a purple hue to her wrists from where she had been shackled but she had no memories of being tied or chained for that matter. She moved her hair from her neck to reveal bruises in the shape of what looked like fingers on her neck. Something or someone had grabbed her by her throat, when she moved her fingers over each of the marks she could feel the heat and pressure used to cause such wounds.

She had so many unanswered questions running through her mind. When she came out of the bathroom there was a single Lily in a vase sitting on her table next to her bed and a small card attached. She looked around the room but no one was there. There was a faint scent of iron but it slowly faded. She walked over to the bed the lily had been freshly picked and still had the evening dew on the petals. The fragrant flowers scent slowly engulfed the room. She smiled lilies were her favorite flower and not many people knew that. She looked at the card left under the vase the flower was in. There was no note or words on the card just a single letter 'G'.

She laid in bed the next hour racking her brain for anyone she could have known who's name started with the letter 'G'. There was Gildarts but he had been gone for almost 3 years so it couldn't have been him. Then there was Gray, he was more like a brother to her in a way and he hardly knew anything about her so he couldn't have left the flower. She sighed she had now developed a headache from thinking too hard. She couldn't figure out who had left the flower. She lay in bed hardly able to keep her eyes open. The nurses came in to check on her every few hours making sure her vitals were good and that she wasn't in any discomfort. She slept peacefully that night. She had dreamed she was on the beach the waves crashing against her feet as the sunset. She closed her eyes letting her skin soak in the warm rays from the sun. What she didn't see was the shadow behind her slowly moving closer.

She felt someone gently stroking her cheek. The pads of their fingers were rough but the touch was so gentle. The smell of iron was back it was mixed with the scent of lilies. She began to stir slowly being brought to her sense as a cool breeze chased away the warmth that had been there just moments ago. She pushed herself up slowly as a knock on the door took her attention away from what she concluded was a lingering dream from the night before.

A blonde pigtailed girl came into the room carrying a plate of food that smelled divine compared to the cold eggs that were sitting next to her on the table. "I couldn't bare the thought of you eating hospital food so I brought you some breakfast that MiraJane had made this morning," Lucy smiled and noticed the lilies on the table, "your flowers smell lovely, where'd you get them Lev?" Levy was too busy eating to notice that there had been several more flowers added to her vase since she had found it the previous night. "Hmm?" She looked over at the vase and notice that she now had half a dozen flowers instead of her single lily from the night before, "So it wasn't a dream then…" Levy was deep in thought when she saw the blonde waving a hand infront of her face, "Levy is everything okay? You seem a little out of it should I call a nurse?" Lucy was worried for her friend because she had been unconscious for 2 weeks.

Levy smiled, "No I'm alright Lu-chan no worries, Thank you for bringing me breakfast it was delicious." Lucy smiled and stood up to leave, "Natsu and I have a mission to go on and shouldn't take us more than a couple days but ill come visit you as soon as we get back." Levy smiled, "Good luck Lu-chan. Thanks again for bringing me breakfast." Lucy gasped slightly startling Levy. "I almost forgot I brought you something" she opened her purse and handed Levy a present wrapped in a brown paper bag. Levy smiled she instantly knew the bag and could tell by the size that it was a book, "How did you know?" Lucy smiled you missed the midnight release and signing because you were in here so I went for you because I know she's your favorite author and you would be upset." Lucy waved as she exited the room.

Levy opened the wrapping; it was the newest book in the series signed by the author and a special inscription on the inside from Fairy Tail to Levy.

"To Levy, my dearest and most special friend, I hope that you get well soon and that your memories return. I will always be here for you when you need me as a friend and as a sister. We are your family and we all miss you greatly. Please get well soon."

The book was signed by everyone in the guild and to Levy that was better than any authors signature.

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. I will update in the next 2 weeks


	2. Released

~ 2 Days Later Released~

Levy was allowed to go back to her room at Fairy Hills as long as she kept her appointments. She was transferred over to Porlyusica's care when she was released from the hospital. She had no memories of being attacked. She sighed no one would tell her what had happened. She had no clue except for a newspaper clipping picture.

When Lucy came back from her mission with Natsu she asked her and was only given a weak smile and told that it was best she not remember until she was prepared.

Levy walked into the guild holding her book. She smiled happy to be back home with her family. Her team members still had a few bandages but nothing serious. She had changed her outfit to an orange dress with sleeves that tied above her elbows. She was self-conscious since seeing the picture and the ink had yet to completely fade from her skin.

She was surrounded by her fellow guild members all welcoming her back, hugging her and telling her if she needed anything not to hesitate to ask. She felt eyes watching her and she noticed a man she had never seen before. When she looked at him he moved to the bar handing Mira a poster before walking out of the guild alone. She couldn't get a good look at his face but she noticed the same smell of iron from when she had noticed the flowers the first night. She only had a moment to think about it before she was being dragged back to reality by master Makarov asking to speak with her in his office.

She nodded and followed master waving to her friends as they all dispersed going back to their activities. She walked into Makarov's office taking a seat in the wing back chair across from the master's desk. The small man sat on his desk and crossed his legs. "we are so glad to have you back Levy." He smiled, "you are not allowed to go on any missions until Porlyusica gives you approval but you can work with Mira at the bar when you feel ready." Master continued to talk to her and told her that if she should have any questions or concerns to please come talk to him. There was a knock on the door and Makarov smiled looks like you are going to have your hands full for the next few days.

Levy smiled and got up, "Thank you master." She walked to the door opening it being hugged by her fellow teammates, "Levy! We were so worried about you. We went to the hospital and they said you had left." Jet and Droy were practically in tears with worry.

Levy walked home with a slightly bigger escort than usual. Jet and Droy had asked if Erza would accompany them. Lucy said she would join and Natsu followed Lucy. Gray wouldn't let Natsu show him up and they bickered the entire way with Gray saying that one was better than the other. The argument only ended when Erza glared at them and Lucy shouted at Gray to put his clothes on. Natsu covered Lucy's eyes telling her not to look.

Levy smiled happily, she was so glad to be surrounded by her friends it didn't matter if she had her memories or not she had the people who meant the most to her with her and she was more than grateful.

She said goodnight to her friends and walked inside. She smiled and walked to her bookshelf running her fingers across the spines taking in the smell of her room, leather and ink. She lay on her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep she had the same dream as before when she was in the hospital. She was sitting on the beach and the waves were hitting her feet as the sun set. The shadow that was behind her had grown and was almost attaching itself to hers but as it merged with hers she could feel his fingertips grazing her shoulders softly, "Levy, we have to go. I've been gone too long and they will get suspicious." As she stood up she felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her into a close embrace.

Something hit her window and it startled her awake. Her face was flushed and she could still feel the touch lingering on her skin as she shot up. It was just a bad storm and had blown the tree branch against her window causing a loud noise almost like a rock hitting it.

She sighed as she looked at the time. It was almost 5 am and she knew there was no going back to sleep she got up and walked to her bathroom.

She filled her tub with warm water and threw a couple of bubble balls into the water the fizzed and bubbles slowly began forming and the scent of lavender and chamomile filled the room. She undressed and slid into the water avoiding her mirror. She moaned as the water seemed to soothe all her cares and worries away. She stayed in the tub for over an hour she saw the sun peaking under the bathroom door letting her know it was time to come out. She stood up and wrapped a warm towel around her small body and dried off.

She walked out after she finished putting on her small yellow robe. She saw something in her window and it beckoned her to come closer and as she did she saw what it was.

"So it is you," a small smile crept over her lips. She took the lily off her windowsill and placed it with the others in the metal vase that had a 'G' engraved in it but it had been hidden by a white bow. She finished getting ready for the day sliding on her blue skirt and a yellow tank top before heading to the guild.

He swore that he would protect her by whatever means necessary. That was the only reason he join her guild.


	3. Unlikely Meeting

Ch. 3 Unlikely Meeting

~ Three Weeks Ago~

She was walking out of the bookstore carrying a stack of books that was at least half her size. It was 2pm Sunday afternoon and she was practically on cloud nine. She had paid her rent and had extra money to spend, enough to buy the rare Rune Collection book set she had been saving money towards for the past year. She wore a yellow sun dress with a matching headband.

He was at a nearby mechanic shop where his old friend worked. He would hang out there on Sundays to get away from his guild and his annoying Guild Master Jose who always seemed to bother him with missions. He was sitting on a toolbox eating a chunk of iron when he heard a loud thud and a small scream that followed. Now usually this is the part where he would laugh and make a joke, but when he saw the look on her face he couldn't bring himself to humiliate her.

He walked over and started picking up the books one by one. He watched as the small bluenette picked herself up and dusted off her dress ignoring the large scrape on her knee. He smiled you're tough for someone so small. What happened next surprised him to say the least.

"I AM NOT SMALL!" Levy was getting tired of everyone taking pity on her because she wasn't as tall as the other members of her guild and now she had taken her anger out on a perfect stranger who was kind enough to help her gather her books. He wore black pants and a black tight sleeved shirt that hid his guild symbol. His hair was black and long. He had piercings on his face that would be considered unattractive on anyone else, but on him they seemed to suit his personality. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair band had fallen out of her hair.

Gajeel smiled, a genuine smile not a cocky grin, as he picked up her headband walking to a nearby bench that was just out of sight of the mechanic shop. "Sit down so I can look at your leg it looks like it might hurt and I want to make sure you don't have any debris that could later cause an infection." All Levy could do was blush she couldn't believe that such kind words came from someone who looked like he could care less. He asked her to wait while he went and bought a bottle of water. He came back a few moments later and for the next few minutes he pours water over her knee washing away the blood and any rocks and dirt that had gathered in the fresh cut. When he finished he went to tie it with a brown and white striped headband that was his but she stopped him, "Please use mine. You've been so kind to me I wouldn't want you to ruin your headband because of a klutz like me." He simply complied and tied her headband around her knee he helped her up onto her feet.

As they walked the streets of magnolia towards Fairy Tail, they ended up discussing a variety of topics and he found that most of all he enjoyed how she babbled on about her favorite books. He walked her to her apartment at Fairy Hills; most of the people were at the guild partying like usual so the dorms were pretty empty. They walked to her room and she opened the door allowing him to set her books on the table. "Thank you for helping me I'm sorry if I ruined your plans for the day." He smiled and gently ruffled her hair with his hand, "It was by far the best ruined day I've had." He watched the blush creep across her face. She looked at him figuring he was just teasing her like all the males did, but she could see he was being honest.

He walked towards the door and turned around before he left, "there is a small beach in the neighboring town if you'd like I'm going to be there training all week, so maybe we could meet up if you have time." He didn't wait for her answer; he didn't want to give her the chance to refuse him.

He walked home with the biggest smile on his face. He lived in a small house near a scrap yard so he was always able to find plenty of iron as a snack when he got hungry. He was looking forward to next week. As he laid on his bed he caught the scent of leather, ink, and something else he couldn't place, flowers maybe? He dozed off content with how his day turned out.

Levy sat in her tub that night playing the day's events through her head like an old movie, scene by scene. She was embarrassed about the way she yelled at him. She had noticed he smelled like iron and oil but there was a mechanic shop nearby so he probably worked there. She hadn't seen a guild symbol on him but that didn't mean he wasn't part of one. She wasn't entirely sure about his offer but she knew that she wanted to see him again. How could one man have such and effect on her?

When Levy finally decided to remove herself from the tub she dried off and slipped into her cream silk nightgown. She lay in bed holding her pillow staring at the full moon. Levy had always guarded herself against people not wanting to be hurt like she had read so many times over in her adult romance novels. She had once told herself that if she kept her heart closed to that kind of relationship there was no way she would ever be hurt. Now she was fighting with herself. Something about him made her want to take that chance of possibly ending up heart broken and alone. She slowly let her eyes close allowing her thoughts to find their way to him. She would go see him but she wasn't sure how she would make it there alone.


	4. Training and Dating

**Hey Guys just wanted to say that I noticed some of the grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes in the previous chapters and I will be fixing those ASAP. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know and I will update as soon as possible. ****J**** Thanks for the support! BTW, lemons will happen in future chapters and before someone asks it will be after she gets her memories back I will NOT have him rape her.**

**I don't not own Fairy Tail if I did Gajeel and Grey would swap places ;D**

Lost Memories

Ch. 4

Training & Dating

Gajeel was sitting on a rock in his ripped black pants and his shirt flung over his shoulder. He had sweat dripping down his toned body. His muscles were aching and he knew a dip in the sea would be a good end to the day until he caught a familiar scent. He got up and looked around wondering if it were his imagination playing tricks on him or if she truly did come.

She had finally made it to her hotel and had just stepped out onto the small balcony her room was on the fourth floor of the small hotel. She was exhausted by the time she reached town seeing as it took most of the day to convince her friends that she was fine and just wanted time to read her books and train with her magic a bit. She had sent Jet and Droy off on a small mission so they wouldn't try to find her. Lucy and Natsu had taken off to go on a mission with Erza and Grey because Erza insisted that because they were now an official team they should start working right away. When Master Makarov had asked Levy about her trip she told him she wanted to train without her team members fighting over who would be of more help. He simply nodded understandingly giving her his approval.

After a few hours on the train and 2 stops later she had arrived to the small town that most people hardly knew existed. She wore her blue shorts and orange bikini top with a matching hairband. Most people waved when they saw her not seeing many outsiders other than when the train stopped in once every week. Levy smiled and waved back she asked a Fish merchant where the Red Star hotel was. He pointed her in the direction and she smiled thanking him. She waved and walked to her hotel carrying her suitcase and rolling the other that was filled with her books.

He smiled and fought back the urge to run and see her right away. She was the only one he was comfortable being himself around and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she was always smiling or that she seemed to be the forgiving kind, or maybe that she might not run away if she knew about his past. Whatever it was he wanted to protect her. He decided to just go for a swim and let her come to him.

Levy sat on her balcony reading until the sunset and she couldn't make out the words on the pages anymore. She walked to the small beach bar and ordered herself dinner which consisted of the days catch rice and locally grown corn. He walked up behind her, holding a drink in his hand he can put his shirt back on so she couldn't see his guild tattoo. He on the other hand could see hers on her left shoulder it was white and outlined in orange. He cleared his throat and when she didn't turn around he peaked over her shoulder. "You always have a book with you, don't ya Shrimp?" his smirk grew into a wide smile followed by his signature 'Gihihi' laugh as she turned around fuming about to yell at the person who had called her shrimp until she realized who it was. "Gajeel," she blushed a deep shade of crimson "what are you doing here?" her anger quickly becoming replaced by embarrassment. "N-not here here, but here as in this bar." She was stumbling over her words. He covered his mouth trying not to laugh at how cute she was when she was embarrassed.

He sat next to her at the bar finishing his drink letting her gather her thoughts. After a few moments of silence she was finally able to form sentences, "So how is training going?" As the evening wore on she finished her dinner and was talking to him about her newest book and about trying to get her friends to let her come alone to see him. He smiled, "sounds like those two guys are a handful, you're strong why not just beat them up?" She smiled, "because they are my best friends, they are practically brothers to me." "Sounds like they want to be more than brothers to you if you ask me" he scoffed a twinge of jealousy in his voice.

She paid her bill and they decided to take a walk along the shore as he walked her back to her room. "So, why did you decide to come visit me out here?" He was curious because most girls kept away from him because of his piercings or his glaring eyes. She paused for a moment, having decided to be honest about her feelings and let things take there course she finally answered, "because you were so nice to me the other day even though I lost my temper and I would like to get to know you more and see where things lead." She blushed as the words flowed from her lips and she saw a small blush creep across his face.

What happened next startled her and surprised Gajeel. He couldn't stop what happened and if he could have he would have kept it all the same. He asked her if he could talk with her in his camp (it was really a small cave just off shore where he could be alone) because he felt like he needed to be honest with her. She agreed and followed him but he forgot to mention they would have to swim so her clothes got damp and she had to drop her book off in her room before she would even get close enough to the water.

Gajeel started the fire and sat on a log next to her and explained everything to her. About how he was in a rival guild called Phantom Lord and that he was only there because his father had abandoned him when he was younger. Levy just listened to his story quietly not saying anything. When he finished with how he had met her and that something about her made him want to change. A small blush crept across her cheeks. She couldn't say anything though. It felt like Romeo and Juliet and she didn't want her story to end like that tragedy.

There was a long silence and if he was going to be honest with himself he would say it scared him. He had, at some point during the conversation, taken off his shirt revealing his guild mark on her right shoulder. She knew the mark well, it was Phantom Lord. He watched the emotions one by one as they swept across her face, sadness, confusion, and then finally something he could not read. "Levy, are you angry I didn't tell you sooner?" he felt like he had ruined her trust and the possibility of any type of relationship with her.

She got up and walked to where she was standing in front of him; he looked up at her and was surprised to see her smiling down at him. He blushed deeply as he felt her fingers run through his messy, wet black mane. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist pulling her into him as he laid his head against her stomach closing his eyes. "You really are a frustrating man, Gajeel, but I'm glad that I met you that day and even more so that I came to see you." She ran her fingers down his neck drawing softly as she did so. "I don't care about your past. I care about you and what you will do in the future." She hugged him softly laying her head atop his, "I want to be with you but I'm afraid of being hurt. It sounds silly but I've read so many novels that end with broken hearts and shattered dreams. I don't want anything like that to happen to me but with you I'm willing to take that chance." She felt his embrace tighten as he asked her to be his and to trust him to protect her.

The next few days went along rather quickly and he spent the morning and into the afternoon training and when he finished she would meet him by the rocks for an evening swim and they would finish by the fire in his cave. He would tell her about being an Iron Dragon Slayer and she would explain runes to him. The last day before they had to leave he asked if she would teach him the basics of runes and she gladly agreed that she could manage to teach him how to rewrite them enough to escape if he were ever caught in the situation.

What neither of them noticed was the shadow which seemed to be watching them very closely.


End file.
